Destiny is what is meant to be
by sweetxsimplicity
Summary: this is my first fanfic! R&R! thank you, k on with the summary, kagome is going back to her home town, kikyo has a huge crush on inuyasha, but the one inuyasha likes is kagome, kikyo then plots ideas to hurt kagome so that Inuyasha will only have eyes on
1. A Trip To Tokyo

Destiny is what is meant to be...

_People say…..that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 1- A TRIP TO TOKYO

"Alright! A trip back to Tokyo!" cried 16 year old Kagome Higurashi. She and her best friend, Sango had gotten a chance to move to Tokyo.

Sango and Kagome now lived in Osaka. Kagome's old home was in Tokyo. She had moved to Osaka with her mom and little brother Souta when they were younger.

flashback

"_Kagome, I have some good news to tell you," Kagome's mom had said._

"_What is mother?"_

"_Well, you very well that I have always been trying my best to cook the best food at our bakery."_

"_Hai, mother I know, your cream puffs are the best!" exclaimed Kagome._

"_Anyways, I got a job offer to from a very famous pastry chef in Tokyo, and.."_

"_And?"_

"_And…well, we are going to have to move back to Tokyo for a couple of years."_

"_OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"_

"_Well, yes!" Kagome's mother said laughing at the same time._

"_Can I bring Sango too? I'm sure her dad won't mind seeing as he is always on business trips and Kohaku and play with Souta too!" Kagome nearly lost her breath saying all of this in a matter of 30 seconds._

"_Sango and Kohaku can come along as long is it's ok with their dad." Kagome's mother stated._

"_This is gonna be great!"_

end of flashback

Kagome has been packing for a whole week now, planning all the things they are gonna do, and all the places she will get to revisit.

They were going to move back into the shrine where Kagome's grandpa lives now. She was going to start a new school year at Shikon no Tama High.

When she had told Sango about the trip, she was overwhelmed with excitement.

"OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed into the phone.

Kagome had to hold the phone three feet in front of her to stop herself from going deaf.

Sango's dad said it was ok, as he was on a business trip in Tokyo too.

Kagome was talking on the phone with Sango, they were both packing their luggage.

"Oh I can't wait until we're in Tokyo!" Sango screamed, "I hope they have lots of good ice cream shops."

"Ha-ha, you and ice cream," Kagome laughed.

"What? Ice cream is the best dessert there is!" Sango cried.

"Well, anyways, how is the packing going?"

"Fine. I just need to pack more clothes and shoes."

"Lucky. I still need to pack a whole lot more. Clothes, books, all our furniture and items. The list goes on and on." Kagome sighed, "So much to do so little time."

"If you need any help, I will be glad to help you."

"Arigato Sango. Gotta go back to packing, talk to you later. Sayonara."

"Sayonara Kagome"

The day had finally come to leave her child hood home, but she was still looking forward to her new home in Tokyo. After all, she hasn't lived in her family shrine for a long time.

Sango had arrived yesterday afternoon and slept over to be sure she wasn't going to miss the airplane.

Kohaku and Souta had spent the night playing video games. They barely woke up and hour ago

"Kagome, grab your suitcases, we are headed to the airport in 15 minutes. Sango, you too!" Kagome's mother yelled.

"Hai, mother!" Kagome yelled back.

"Hai, Mrs. Higurashi!" Sango yelled too.

Souta! Kohaku! Get your butts down here! We are leaving very soon!" Sango and Kagome screamed simultaneously.

You could hear the pings and the beeps from the video game they were playing.

"Can you believe those two? "Kagome asked, "After a whole night of playing video games, they still can't get enough."

After a whole 5 minutes of yelling and dragging and threatening to break the game station, Kohaku and Souta made it into the living room with their bags and luggage ready to go.

"C'mon girls, lets get going, we are leaving in 5 minutes!" Kagome's mother yelled.

"Hai!" All four kids yelled.

ON THE AIRPLANE

"So Kagome, where are we gonna go first?" Sango asked, "Kagome?" Kagome didn't answer, she was looking out the window, taking a last glance at Osaka. It wasn't like she was leaving the country or anything. But she was still gonna miss it. After all, Osaka was where she met Sango…

flashback

"_Konichiwa," a little Kagome said to a little girl playing on the swings._

"_Konichiwa," a little Sango replied._

"_Can I play on the swings with you?" little Kagome asked._

"_Sure. What is your name? My name is Sango Taijya." little Sango asked._

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi. Very nice to meet you." Kagome answered._

"_You too," little Sango said with a big smile._

end of flashback

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OWWW! SHEESH SANGO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM THAT LOUD!" Kagome screamed back.

"Sorry," Sango said stretching the word 'sorry' and saying it with sarcasm.

Kagome sighed. She would have thought out of all her friends, her best friend would understand why she was feeling this way.

Kagome wasn't really sad to leave, but yet again she was.

'I am going to make the best out of this,' Kagome thought with a smile.

AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE

"Akina! (Kagome's mother) Kagome! Souta!" cried Kagome's grandpa, "Now who might you two be?"

"Grandpa, this is my best friend Sango from Osaka, we met when I first moved there and this Sango's little brother, Kohaku, she and Souta are the best of friends," Kagome explained with a big smile. She was so happy to see her grandpa and the shrine she had left many, many years ago.

Kagome's family came from a long line of priests and priestesses. Kagome's mother was brought up as a priestess, but went after her own dream of cooking pastries that would be known world wide.

On the other hand, Kagome had always found being a priestess a wonderful and exciting thing to do.

"Come in. Come in. Boy, have I missed all of you, even you Sango and Kohaku," Kagome's grandpa chuckled.

Everyone settled into their rooms. Souta and Kohaku in one Souta's old room, Kagome in her own room and Sango in the guest room.

Kagome was glad to see that her grandpa had left everything the way she had left it. She also noticed a feather duster on her desk.

She could see that her grandpa had tried to keep everything nice and neat.

She walked over to Sango's room.

"Hey Sango, need help unpacking?" Kagome asked.

"Thanks anyways but, I'm almost done."

Kagome laid down on Sango's bed and thought about how school was starting in 3 days.

"Kagome? What high school are we going to? After all school starts in 3 days," Sango asked.

"We are going to Shikon no Tama High, the papers are already filled out and our schedules ready when we arrive at school Monday," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Alright, cool," Sango smiled back. She has finished unpacking already and went to lay next to Kagome on her bed. "What are you thinking about?

"Nothing," Kagome replied.

"Nothing?" Sango asked with a raised eye-brow, "I know you are not thinking about 'nothing'. I can see it in your eyes."

"Alright, I was just thinking about how life would be in Tokyo. I haven't lived here for over 10 years. It just won't be the same as it was in Osaka."

"You're right, it will be even BETTER!"

"I'm going to shoot some arrows, haven't done that in a long time." Kagome said.

She went downstairs and out to where the weapons were kept.

She took her old bow and arrow she had used when she was very young.

Kagome shot her first arrow and hit the target right in the middle.

'Wow, I'm still pretty good," Kagome thought with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER 1

That's the first chapter to my first fanfic! yay! please tell me what u think! thank you


	2. First Day Of School Pt 1

Destiny is what is meant to be….

_ People say…..that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 2: First Day Of School

Kagome groaned, and hit the alarm clock with all her strength. It was the first day of school. 'I wonder if Sango is awake yet.' Kagome thought.

Kagome walked clumsily over to Sango's room. Sango was no where in sight. The bed was made and the room was tidy.

'She must already be downstairs,' Kagome thought.

Kagome walked downstairs where she found, Kohaku and Souta fighting over a piece of waffle, her mother and grandfather talking about something in the newspaper, and Sango in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon and waffles.

"Well, well, look who's up, sleepy head," Kagome's mother said with a small grin.

"Ohayo, mom, grandpa, Souta, Kohaku, and," Kagome yawned, "Sango. What time is it?"

"It's 7:00, if u go upstairs and brush your teeth, change into your uniform, come back downstairs and eat your breakfast that Sango had very kindly offered to make, you will have exactly 10 minutes to spare. Hurry up, school starts at 8." Kagome's mother said.

"Hai, mom." Kagome yawned again. She wasn't used to getting up so early yet. In the summer she woke up at around 10 or 11. Kagome went up stairs and did what her mother had said. When she came back down, Sango was already to go.

"C'mon, Kagome, you only have 5 minutes to eat your breakfast." Sango said.

"Okay, okay."

After Kagome was done with her breakfast, she and Sango headed out the door.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled.

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi!" Sango yelled.

"Bye sweeties!" Kagome's mom yelled back.

AT SCHOOL

"Kagome? Where do we go get our schedules?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome replied. 'Great we are lost on our first day of school.'

"Why hello there, I haven't seen you two beautiful maidens around here before." A young man, around Kagome and Sango's age said to them. He had black hair and a small amount of hair tied back, "My name is Miroku Houshi, and what are your names?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU PERVERT!" another young man with long silver hair, ( I think I will make him human in this fanfic but with his own hair color ) ran up to Miroku and pounded his fist onto his head. "What do you think you are doing!"

"Aww, Inuyasha, you ruined the fun." Miroku said and walked over to Sango, "Would you do me the honors of bearing my child?"

"Eh…"Sango uttered.

"YOU PERVERT! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Inuyasha yelled then pounded Miroku on the head again.

Miroku was unconscious and couldn't answer. He was on the ground with swirly eyes.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho." Inuyasha said to Kagome and Sango.

"Uh…My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

"And my name is, Sango Taijya," Sango said

Miroku was conscious again, "That's a lovely name for a beautiful maiden," Miroku said to Sango.

Sango slapped Miroku hard on the cheek.

There was a red handprint mark now.

"Uh, sorry, I don't know what came over me." Sango apologized, "Kagome lets go find the office." With that said, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to the entrance of the school.

"Wonder what that was about," Miroku asked.

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, sometimes I wonder how you are my best friend.

IN THE OFFICE

"Oh my gosh Kagome! We both have the same schedules. This is gonna be a fun year!" Sango cried.

"I know isn't this great!" Kagome said.

"Let's get to our first class, we don't want to be late on our first day of school." Sango said.

"Right."

RING!

That was the bell signaling that class was starting in 3 minutes.

"OH NO! CLASS IS ALMOST STARTING!" Kagome cried.

"C'mon Kagome, lets run!" Sango yelled.

The two girls ran and turned at a corner when they bumped into someone

It was Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome and Sango had fell backwards and hit the floor when the final bell ran signaling you had exactly 1 minute to get to class.

"Kagome we are gonna be late!" Sango cried.

"Well, hi there, you two beautiful girls need help getting to class," Miroku said with a grin.

"Um..yes," Kagome replied. Kagome let him see her schedule and Sango.

"Inuyasha, can you believe this, both of them have the same schedules as us." Miroku said with another grin. "Girls, you were running the wrong way, class is that way,"

Miroku pointed to the direction of where Kagome and Sango had come from.

"C'mon, let's go Miroku." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Kagome followed Inuyasha and Miroku to their first class.

All the classes were boring until gym class came.

GYM CLASS

"ATTENTION, CLASS. On the first day of gym class, we will review our skills." Ms. Sakura announced to the class. She then walked over to where the weapons were. She picked up a sword. "Who will use the sword this year?"

"I will," Inuyasha said

"Who will use this staff?" Ms Sakura asked.

"I will," Miroku said.

"Who will use the hiraikotsu?

"I will!" Sango yelled.

"Who will use the bow and arrows?"

"I WILL!" both Kagome and another girl that looked surprisingly alike her yelled to Ms. Sakura.

Everyone in the class froze. the other girl was named Kikyo and everyone knew she was the best archer and no one, NO ONE, challenged Kikyo.

"No way are you using the bow and arrow!" the other girl yelled. "I was the best in the school last year, please let me use them!"

"Now, now Kikyo," Ms Sakura said, "We will have a little competition to see who will get to use the bow and arrows."

"Alright, then," Kikyo pouted.

"Uh, dear, what did you say your name was?" Ms Sakura asked.

"Um..Kagome Higurashi, Ms Sakura." Kagome said politely.

"Ok then, Kagome grab a bow and arrows, you too Kikyo," Ms Sakura ordered. "Now position yourself 10 feet away from the target and aim for the center. Kikyo you will go first, seeing as we only have one target out right now."

"Hai, Ms Sakura." Kikyo said.

Kikyo aimed and shot her arrow right in the center of the target.

People in the class cheered and yelled compliments.

"Ok, Kagome, your turn. Try your best," Ms. Sakura told Kagome.

"Hai, Ms Sakura."

Kagome positioned herself in front of the target and shot her arrow.

It hit right the middle of the target too, splitting Kikyo's arrow in half.

Gasps and whispered voices were heard from the class.

"Well done Kagome." Ms Sakura complimented.

"Arigato, Ms Sakura." Kagome thanked.

"This proves that Kagome will use the bow and arrows. The rest of the class will use regular fighting swords. Everyone to their places." Ms Sakura said.

"You will pay for this!" Kikyo hissed.

"Leave her alone Kikyo." Inuyasha said coming from behind Kikyo.

Kikyo turned around and smiled. "Why, hello there Inu dear."

"DON'T CALL ME INU DEAR OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU GOT THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not? We are a couple." Kikyo said.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone," Kagome said.

"Yes you do that," Kikyo sneered.

"It's ok, Kagome, me and Kikyo are NOT a couple." Inuyasha said as Kagome turned around to leave.

"Yes, we are Inu dear." Kikyo smiled.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just walked off silently away from the two and went to practice her shooting.

LUNCH

"Kagome! Kagome let's sit over here!" Sango yelled.

"OK, OK," Kagome said.

"Hey Sango!" Sango turned around to find Miroku walking up to her, with Inuyasha close behind.

"What do you want you pervert! Didn't I teach you anything in gym today? After hitting you so many times with my hiraikotsu! Urrghh!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"San," Kagome started to say Sango, but then slipped on a banana peel. "AHhhhh!"

"Kagome!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha ran and caught Kagome before she could hit the floor.

Sango ran to Kagome. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated the question. He was holding Kagome in his arms.

"Uh..I'm fine," Kagome blushed from being in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome got up. "Ow!" Kagome yelled. "I think I twisted it." Kagome tried standing on her feet, but ended up falling again.

Inuyasha caught her again and told her, "I'm going to bring you to the nurse."

"Ok." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the nurse. While Kikyo was watching everything that was happening from the crowd that was around where Kagome fell.

' Kikyo thought silently to herself. 'I'm going to kill that Higurashi girl if it's the last thing I do."

End of Chapter 2

Hmm…what id going to happen next, review and I will update soon!


	3. First Day Of School Pt 2

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_ People say…..that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story

CHAPTER 3- Two visits to the nurse's office.

AT THE NURSES OFFICE

"Oh my! What has happened to the girl?" the nurse, Kaedae had asked.

"She had slipped on a banana peel at lunch and I think she twisted her ankle, because she can't walk safely on her foot," Inuyasha explained.

"Ok, I see, set her down over there dear," Nurse Kaedae told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on one of the beds.

"Arigato, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"It's nothing. Just rest."

"Ok, let me see that ankle," Nurse Kaedae said while taking Kagome's shoe off and examined her ankle, " Nothing serious, but I suggest you don't run and should walk very slowly, I will wrote you a pass to excuse you from being late to the next class. I will put some ice on your ankle and just keep off your feet for the rest of the day, and you should be fine by tomorrow"

"Arigato," Kagome said to Nurse Kaedae.

"Dear," Nurse Kaedae was talking to Inuyasha, "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha Taisho and she is Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha told Nurse Kaedae as the nurse was writing them a pass.

"Ok, Kagome, walk carefully to class and Inuyasha be a gentleman and escort Ms. Kagome to class, Kagome lean on Inuyasha so that there's not to much pressure on your foot," Nurse Kaedae told Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hai," Inuyasha and Kagome replied simultaneously.

Kagome got up with the help of Nurse Kaedae and Inuyasha. Kagome blushed as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha looked away to hide his blush. (Haha they do blush a lot )

As Inuyasha helped Kagome to class, they passed the class Kikyo was in. Kikyo had seen them together, and her blood boiled.

'Arghhhh,' Kikyo thought and made and angry face, 'I WILL! KILL THAT HIGURASHI GIRL!'

OUTSIDE KAGOME'S CLASSROOM

"Arigato, Inuyasha," Kagome thanked.

"No problem," Inuyasha replied.

"Um… Inuyasha, can you let me walk in myself, I don't want anyone to have the wrong idea," Kagome said.

"But Kagome, are you sure you can walk on your foot?" Inuyasha said with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome said as she took her arm off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ok…" Inuyasha was still worried she was going to hurt herself.

Kagome was on her two feet and as she turned the knob to the classroom door, she took one step forward and fell once again.

"OWWW!" Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to catch Kagome before her head hit the ground.

But it was too late. Kagome's head hit the ground and was unconscious on the classroom floor.

Everyone was in shock. But Sango was most shock of all.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed. Sango ran over to the front of the room where Kagome was laying.

"Um…don't panic anyone," Mr. Saotome said, "She's just unconscious."

"Is she alright?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, but I'm bringing her back to the nurse!" Inuyasha yelled.

'Urghhh! Kagome, you stupid girl, why did you have to be so shy as to walk in yourself without the help of me!' Inuyasha thought in his head as he carried Kagome and at the same time running to the nurse's office.

AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE…AGAIN…

"Oh dear, back again?" Nurse Kaedae questioned.

"Yea…" Inuyasha said.

"What happened to Ms. Kagome this time?" Nurse Kaedae had the sound of concern in her voice. (Does that even make sense? Well, I hope you get what I'm saying.)

"I helped her to class, like you told me to, Nurse Kaedae, but then we stopped outside the classroom door, and told me to let her go in herself so that it won't look like we like each other. I asked her if she was sure that she was going to be alright. So I let her go on her two feet. She can stand up and all, but when she opened the door and took one step, She fell forward and hit her head on the floor. She has been unconscious since…" Inuyasha explained.

"Ok, I see…" Nurse Kaedae said while looking at Kagome's head, checking for any part that might have been seriously hurt, " I can't find any serious injuries, but, I suggest you leave her here and let her rest while you head on back to class."

"But," Inuyasha said.

"No buts, Ms Kagome will be fine here, go on back to class."

"Ok…"Inuyasha gave in.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear softly.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Sango threw her arms around Kagome and gave her a big hug.

Sango was sitting down next to the bed. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing near the door.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, quietly as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. Kagome it's me." Sango said with a small smile on her face.

"How come I'm in the nurse's office? Have I been here since lunch? No, wait, I remember heading back to class and then…that's all I can remember." Kagome said.

"Kagome, Inuyasha helped you back to class and then when you were entering you fell and went unconscious," Sango explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry for worrying you guys," Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said, "Stupid, don't apologize, it's my fault for not stopping you from walking into the classroom when I knew perfectly well you couldn't walk, and I'm sorry for not catching you," with that said, Inuyasha turned away.

"Oh, Inuyasha you are so sweet," Kagome said with a smile and hugged Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha had blushed, but nobody had saw except Miroku, who was still near the door.

"Um..err…uh.." Inuyasha uttered.

"HAHA, Inuyasha! You should see the look on your face!" Miroku laughed.

The moment Kagome let go of Inuyasha, Inuyasha charged straight towards Miroku and hit his head really hard.

"OW!" Miroku screamed, "What did you do that for!"

"Do what for?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Sango and Kagome laughed to themselves as they were watching Inuyasha and Miroku arguing and fighting like little kids.

"Pretty funny way to start off the new school year isn't it Kagome?" Sango asked while she was still laughing. Inuyasha had hit Miroku again.

"It sure was." Kagome said laughing as Miroku tried to hit Inuyasha on the head, but got hit himself once again. "It sure was." Kagome said again with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER 3

So what do you think about this chapter, not much about Kikyo YET, but soon

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Bad Morning into Good One

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 4: Bad Morning into a Good one.

Kagome yawned. It was 6:30 in the morning. She had decided to wake up earlier then yesterday so she would have more time to do whatever she had to do in the morning.

After Kagome had brushed her teeth, she went down stairs to see Sango in the kitchen with her mother.

"Ohaiyo! Kagome!" Sango said happily.

"And I thought I was up early." Kagome stated, as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Hey Sango, Mother?"

"Yes Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Why are you two up so early?" Kagome wondered.

"Your mom is teaching me how to make her famous delicious cream puffs!" Sango exclaimed to Kagome. "Ok, Mrs. Higurashi, now how long do I put them in the oven?" asking Mrs. Higurashi.

"10 minutes will be great," Kagome's mom said.

"Hai," Sango said as she put the tray of cream puffs in the oven. "There they will be done and cooled by time we leave for school."

"Ok, Sango go brush your teeth now." Mrs. Higurashi ordered Sango.

"Hai," Sango ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Ohaiyo, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Kagome.

"Ohaiyo, Mother," Kagome was getting freaked out from her mother smiling at her. "Uh…Mother, why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh. What? A mother can't smile at her daughter? After finding out that she has a boyfriend?" Mrs. Higurashi grinned.

"WHAT! A BOYFRIEND! AND WHO MIGHT MY 'BOYFRIEND BE!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh you know that nice boy who you met at school yesterday that helped you after you hurt your ankle." Mrs. Higurashi said matter-of-factly.

"Who! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again.

"Yes!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"He's just a friend I met yesterday!" Kagome yelled. "Mother!"

"I want to meet him," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"URGGHH! SANGO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed.

"What's with all this noise?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"URGHH!" Kagome was so frustrated. "Grandpa, Mother is implying that I have a boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Kagome's grandpa asked. "I want to meet him."

"URGHHH!"

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked as she was coming down the stairs.

"URGHHH! I'm going to school!" Kagome stormed out the door.

'URGHH! Why did Sango have to go and tell Mother about Inuyasha?" Kagomue screamed in her head. 'Darn, its only 7:00a. School doesn't start for another hour.

Kagome sighed. "Wait, what exactly do I have to be mad about...? It's not like I HATE Inuyasha...but I don't like him _like him _either..."Kagome said out loud to herself. 'I'll go through the park since I have time to spare.' Kagome thought.

Kagome went over the swings and sat down on one of the swings and was thinking...'I'm going to apologize to everyone. Yea, I will. I didn't mean to get mad, I was just frustrated.' Kagome's stomach growled.

"Stupid stomach." Kagome said to her stomach out loud.

"Ohaiyo Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Here you go," Inuyasha handed a bun to Kagome.

"Arigato Inuyasha," Kagome took the bun and bit into it.

"What are you doing here in the park so early?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Kagome said.

"OK, OK," Inuyasha laughed." I don't ask you and you don't ask."

"Gomen Inuyasha, I'm just not in a good mood this morning."

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's nothing." Kagome looked away.

"C'mon you can tell me." Inuyasha said.

"No I can't. Now leave me alone." Kagome said while getting up to walk away, but Inuyasha had grabbed her arm.

"Come here Kagome, I want to show you something." Inuyasha said.

"O...k..."

Inuyasha lead her around the park over to a place where there were a bunch of trees that had orange and yellow leaves due to the season being fall.

"A bunch of fall trees is that what you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"No baka,"Inuyasha laughed. "Through these trees."

Inuyasha and Kagome went through the forest of orange and yellow leaves trees to a clearing in the middle of the little forest. Right in the center of the clearing was a cherry tree.

"Wow..." Kagome said with awe. "It's so beautiful...but wait, how can a cherry tree be in full bloom in the middle of fall?"

"That's the beauty of it...It never loses its flowers all year long..." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome walked closer to the tree and smelled the flowers on the branches closest to the ground. "They smell so sweet." Kagome was starting to feel much better.

"Long time ago, in the Feudal Era, a man by the name of Tatewaki planted this cherry tree wanting his love between Akane, a girl for which he loved and never had the heart to speak to, last forever. To this day, Tatewaki has never had the chance to tell Akane that he loves her. So that's why this tree is always in bloom. It will only stop blooming when Tatewaki tells Akane he loves her. But that will never happen for they are both long dead. Also, legend says that if two people are destined to be together and kiss under this tree, their love will last for all of eternity. Just like the flowers..." Inuyasha was saying. "I used to come here in the spring to have picnics with my mother when I was little..."

"Wow that is pretty cool and interesting..." Kagome smiled still smelling the cherry blossoms. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pick off one of these flowers?" Kagome wondered.

"Sure, the flowers will always be in bloom." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yay! I want to remember this day." Kagome said with a giant smile as she picked off a cherry blossom.

"Why would you want to remember this day?" Inuyasha asked.

"No reason. What time is it? Kagome asked.

"7:45" Inuyasha said.

"OK, we can make to school on time then if we leave now. Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome ran out of the clearing and back into the park.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Kind of boring but this chapter will show lots of meaning in future chapters!

No acts of Kikyo trying to kill Kagome YET! Maybe in the next chapter...heehhee...


	5. Swimming Accident

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 5: Swimming Accident

IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Konichiwa Sango." Kagome smiled.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Nope," Kagome smiled again.

"I'm glad." Sango hugged Kagome.

"Here you go, the cream puffs I made this morning with your mom. I tried one. They are delicious!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome bit into one. "You're right, they are!" Kagome reached for another one. But Sango backed away. "Hey I was getting another one."

"Nope, you don't get another one until lunch." Sango said.

"It's not for me. It's for Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, gimme," Kagome reached for the cream puffs again.

"Now wait second. Where IS Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He's inside the classroom with Miroku." Kagome said. "Now, gimme," Kagome said again.

"Not yet. Explain more. This morning you were getting all mad about your mother and grandpa saying that Inuyasha was your boyfriend."

"Gomen, I was just frustrated." Kagome apologized.

"I see, so you DO like Inuyasha." Sango said as a matter-of-factly.

Kagome blushed. "I don't NOT like him."

RING!

The bell!" Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously.

"Let's go Kagome!" Sango yelled as she to the school entrance.

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Sango had given a cream puff to Kagome to give to Inuyasha.

"MMmmm… This is delicious." Inuyasha said. "Sango sure is a good cook."

"Arigato Inuyasha," Sango thanked Inuyasha, "Miroku what do you think?"

"Delicious! I want more!" Miroku reached out to get more. But Sango hit his hand.

"No more until lunch!" Sango yelled.

"Please. Just one?" Miroku pleaded.

"Nope."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they watched Miroku keep trying to steal a cream puff from Sango. But each time ended up with a punch to the head or a slap to the hand.

GYM

"Alright! Did everyone bring their swim suits that I asked them to bring yesterday?" Ms. Sakura asked the class.

"YES!" The class responded.

"Ok over to the pool then!" Ms. Sakura led the class over to the pool and then separated the class into skill levels.

"Kagome? How good of a swimmer are you?" Ms. Sakura asked.

"Pretty good." Kagome replied.

"Ok then. Go over where Inuyasha and Kikyo are."

"Hai."

Ms. Sakura was done separating the class. The expert swimmers, which included Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and 3 other classmates, Kagura, Kanna, and Hojo, were asked to race against one another to see who the best was.

The rest of the class was going to watch.

"Inuyasha and Hojo!" Take your places at the end of the pool!" Ms. Sakura ordered.

Inuyasha and Hojo went to the end of the .pool and waited for Ms. Sakura's signal.

"On your mark, get set. Go!" Ms. Sakura yelled.

"Bonzai! Bonzai!" The class yelled in encouragement.

"Who's ahead?" Kagome asked Sango.

"The person with the long silver hair." Sango replied.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome looked at each other, smiled and yelled simultaneously.

"Bonzai! Bonzai!" The class continued to cheer.

Inuyasha was like a whole yard ahead of Hojo.

"And the winner of this race is….Mr. Taisho!" Ms. Sakura yelled.

The class broke out in cheers and applause.

"Good job Inuyasha!" Everyone told Inuyasha as he was headed back to the other end of the pool.

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome and saw her at the other end of the pool talking to Hojo. She was the only one complimenting him.

"Good Job, Hojo." Kagome complimented.

"I didn't win, Inuyasha did." Hojo said, drying himself with a towel.

"Doesn't matter, you still did a good job." Kagome smiled.

"Arigato Kagome" Hojo thanked.

Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha.

"Good Job Inuyasha." Kagome smiled a big smile.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Ms. Sakura called up Kagome and Kikyo.

"Ms. Kagome! Ms. Kikyo!" Ms. Sakura yelled. "To your places!"

Kikyo and Kagome walked over to the end of the pool.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Off went Kagome and Kikyo.

"Wow, Kagome is really fast." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, I know, she was the top swimmer at our high school in Osaka!" Sango exclaimed.

"Bonzai! Bonzai!" the class cheered.

Kagome was way ahead of Kikyo. Kikyo was like 2 yards away.

"And the winner is….Ms. Kagome!" Ms. Sakura announced.

"Yeah!" Sango screamed. Sango ran towards Kagome. But she had slipped on the wet floor. "Ahhhh!"

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango slid across the floor on one foot, and fortunately didn't fall on her back. She slid right into Miroku.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh. Ow, just my ankle hurts. I just won't be able to swim. I can walk though."

"Grrr…!" Kikyo growled. "She didn't win! It was a TIE!"

"Kikyo, you were way behind. Everyone could see very clearly that Kagome won by a mile." Miroku said to Kikyo still holding onto Sango.

"Wow, Kagome you were really fast." Some of her classmates said to Kagome.

"Great job Kagome, but I think I can still out swim you." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Sure you can," Kagome laughed.

"What? I can." Inuyasha said.

"Ok class, no time for anymore races! Go change back into your uniforms! Class dismissed!" Ms. Sakura yelled.

Everyone had gone to change.

"Oh, darn. I forgot my towel. Be right back." Kagome said.

"I'll go with you," Sango said. But Kagome was way ahead.

"Now where did I leave my towel?" Kagome asked herself. "Oh there it is." It was at the side of the pool. When Kagome knelt down to pick it up, she was pulled down into the water by someone.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She had gotten to the pool just as Kagome was pulled down.

Sango stuck her head in the water to see Kagome struggling to swim upwards. There was someone under Kagome but Sango couldn't make out who it was.

Sango was about to dive in but remembered she couldn't swim, after she had slid and hurt her ankle.

She walked back to where Inuyasha and Miroku were. They were done changing.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango called over to them.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. "What's wrong?"

"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Getting straight to the point, Sango said, "Kagome was pulled down into the pool, an-"

Sango didn't even finish explaining and Inuyasha ran towards the pool and dove right into the pool with all his clothes on.

He spotted Kagome unconscious at the bottom of the deep end of the pool.

He swam over and saw that Kagome was as blue as the water. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and swam straight for the surface.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku, Sango and Ms. Sakura were at surface waiting for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Bring Ms. Kagome over here!" Ms. Sakura yelled.

Inuyasha swam over to Ms. Sakura with Kagome in his arms.

"Oh my, she has swallowed a lot of water," Ms. Sakura said with a look of concern. "Her heart is still beating. We have to get her to the hospital quickly!"

END OF CHAPTER 5

Heehhee a cliffhanger. I will just let you know this: NO ONE WILL DIE IN THIS STORY. Not even Kikyo.

R&R!


	6. To the Hospital

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 6: To the hospital

IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL

Kagome was taken away in a stretcher and into an ambulance.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried to Kagome as she ran beside the stretcher "You'll be alright!" Tears were flowing from her now red eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't come in." A paramedic said to Sango as she tried to get in. Sango then burst into tears.

The police had also arrived and was interviewing some students from the swim class.

"Did you see anything suspicious as you were going back to change?" The police officer questioned.

'No' was the answer from all the students in the class.

"She'll be alright Sango…" Miroku tried to reassure Sango.

Sango had cried even louder and leaned on Miroku's shoulder.

"There, there." Miroku said.

After the police had interviewed the class, he went over to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"Ms. Sango Taijyo?" The police officer asked.

Sango just nodded.

"I have been told you are Ms. Higurashi's best friend?" The police officer asked.

Sango nodded again crying softly.

"Did _YOU _see anything suspicious?" The officer asked italicizing the 'you'.

Sango had just continued to cry but then stopped to small sniffles.

"I-I-I…sniff was g-g-g-going b-b-back…sniff to the pool…and just as I-I-I was at the entrance…I-I-I s-s-s-saw Kagome being pulled down…sniff…and I tried to save her!" talking like she was mad. "But…I had hurt my ankle and couldn't swim…The only thing I saw was another person that was pulling Kagome down. But I couldn't make the person out…" Sango said the last word in a voice not even a whisper…and sobbed really loudly.

"Arigato, for your cooperation, I will have one of my men drive you and your friend to the hospital to see Ms. Higurashi."

"Arigato, officer." Miroku said.

Miroku lead Sango over to where the police officer that was going to drive them to the hospital was. Miroku got in after Sango did. In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital.

They found Kagome's room and saw that Inuyasha was already in there.

"Inuyasha?" Sango whispered.

"Sango? Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered back.

They both nodded.

"Is she alright?" Sango asked while walking to one side of Kagome as Inuyasha was on the other.

"Yea…the doctors said she did swallow lots of water and her lungs were almost half filled but the paramedics got her to the hospital just in time…"

There was silence in the room…

Someone had coughed.

"Inuyasha did you cough?" Sango asked.

"No, did you cough Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I think Kago-" Miroku didn't even finished his sentence and Inuyasha and Sango had both yelled simultaneously "KAGOME!"

Kagome had begun to cough even more and more.

"Miroku, get Kagome some water over there." Sango ordered.

"Right." Miroku said as he went to a corner of the room and poured a glass of water for Kagome.

"Here, Kagome, drink this…" Sango poured the water into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome tried to sit up but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Lay down Kagome, you need your rest…" Kagome then laid back down.

"Sango." Kagome said very softly.

"Yes, Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Sango uttered.

"The last thing I remembered was being pulled down into the water by a girl with long black hair…" Kagome whispered.

"It's ok Kagome…your alright now…just get some rest." With that said, Kagome had fallen asleep. Sango also left a bag of cream puffs for Kagome that she had wanted so much that very morning…

OUTSIDE KAGOME'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"Who could have done that to Kagome?" Sango asked almost bursting into tears.

"I bet it was that KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled punching a wall. The wall had a big hole in it now.

A nurse was passing by and whispered loudly "SHH! You will have to leave the hospital if you can't be quiet!" Then she walked away.

"Why do you think it's Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Who else could it be? Everyone likes Kagome and it's only the second say of school eve-" Inuyasha cut himself off. He was about to say 'even I like her' but couldn't.

"Eve- what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a raise eye brow.

"Nothing." Inuyasha muttered.

"You're right Inuyasha. Every does like Kagome except Kikyo and her friends, Kanna and Kagura." Sango said thoughtfully. "Kagome said something about a girl with long hair but Kanna has silver hair like Inuyasha and Kagura's hair isn't very long."

"We have to alert the police about her!" Sango yelled.

"SHHH!" another nurse whispered loudly.

"Sorry!" Miroku whispered loudly back.

"Sango, lets not alert the police YET. If she tries to pull something again, even bigger, then she will be charged with a bigger punishment. She's lucky I'm giving her a second chance." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, Inuyasha…" Sango said not so surely.

END OF CHAPTER

Kinda short but…The next chapter will be MUCH more interesting…I hope…I'm not sure because I change the story as I go along but I keep it mostly the same in my head… soo….R&R!


	7. Plans

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 7: Plans

AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE-Kagome's room

Kagome has been home for almost 3 weeks and is recovering really well. She is going to go back to school tomorrow.

Kagome was sitting at her desk trying to do the math homework her teacher had assigned her since she was absent so long.

"Geez, Mr. Hideki why did you have to give me so much math homework!" Kagome sighed; yelling to herself wasn't going to help her finish her homework.

"Kagome, come down for dinner!" Ms. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

"Hai, Mother!" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome put her math homework away and headed downstairs.

To her surprise, Miroku and Inuyasha were at the dining table. Sango and Miroku were talking to each other and Ms. Higurashi was asking Inuyasha a lot of questions while all he did was try to look polite and smile.

"Inuyasha? Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother and I invited them," Sango explained.

"You have been gone for a long time and haven't been able to see these two fine young men," Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

Everyone then settled down. Kagome took her place next to Sango who was sitting next to Miroku. Across the table, Inuyasha was stuck in between Kohaku and Souta. Kagome's grandpa and mother sat at the two ends.

Ms. Higurashi came out of the kitchen with a pot roast. Then the dessert was an ice cream chocolate cake.

"MMmmm… Ms. Higurashi…this is delicious!" Sango said as she took another bite. "I love ice cream cake!"

"You love anything with ice cream on it!" Kagome laughed.

"What do you think of my cake Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked Inuyasha.

"It's delicious." Inuyasha smiled. "Tastes like something my dad had yesterday night. He said it was made by one of his new employees.

"I never did quite get your last name Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"It's Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho, ma'am" Inuyasha said.

"My word, are you the son of Genma Taisho?" Ms. Higurashi stated with surprise.

"Uh…yea…" Inuyasha said slowly. "Why?"

Ms. Higurashi laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that _I'm _the new pastry chef in your dad's company."

"Uh…really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yes." Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Does my dad ever talk to you about me?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Haha, yes, many times. But I never thought of him being you." Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Mom, _your _boss is Inuyasha's dad?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi laughed again.

"You should come to eat at my house one day, Mrs. Higurashi. My dad would love to have your company since my mother is over seas modeling. I will ask him." Inuyasha said.

"That would be lovely Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Can Miroku and I come too?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"I would make a delicious strawberry cake to bring." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yummy!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone laughed.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Veryyyyy short chapter I know…oh wellz next chapter MIGHT be longer 


	8. The Present

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 8: The Present

IN FRONT OF THE HIGURASHI SHRINE

Everyone was waiting for Inuyasha to come. Ms. Higurashi insisted on taking a cab but Inuyasha wanted to pick them all up.

"Mom, what car did Inuyasha say he was coming in?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…I don't know, I think he said to look for a black car." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Is it that one?" Kagome asked while pointing to a long black stretch limo.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from across the street, "Come on! Get in!"

Everyone crossed the street and climbed into the limo.

"Inuyasha, why ever did you bring a car like this?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"A regular car wouldn't be able to fit all of your family." Inuyasha replied.

The rest of the ride to Inuyasha's house was quiet for Kagome but Souta and Kohaku kept changing seats. Sango was yelling at Miroku because he had tried to touch her butt.

Kagome's grandfather and mother were talking to Inuyasha and asking him very irrelevant questions.

They finally made it to the Taisho Mansion.

IN FRONT OF THE TAISHO MANSION

"WOW!" Kagome said with awe. The mansion was HUGE. It had lights on the trees and bushes as if it was Christmas already, "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Sango agreed.

"Look at all these flowers!" Kagome couldn't stop going around the garden and smelling all the flowers.

"Ok Kagome lets go in now." Ms, Higurashi said

"Hai." Kagome said sort of sadly.

Seeing the look of sadness in Kagome's face, Inuyasha said with a smile, "Don't worry Kagome, after dinner you get to see what the backyard looks like. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside.

AT THE DINNER TABLE

"Arigato, for having me and my family here today," Ms. Higurashi thanked.

"No, its ok, eating with only Inuyasha all the time gets boring. Sesshomaru, my oldest son, is usually working and studying. Having some company over every now and then is more fun." Mr. Taisho smiled.

"How about some dessert now Mr. Taisho? I brought a vanilla ice cream cake." Ms. Higurashi said getting the cake out of the basket she was holding all this time.

"You didn't have to bring anything. But since you did, can we eat it?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Of course." Ms. Higurashi laughed.

"I want some cake to Ms. Higurashi!" Sango whined.

"Calm down Sango." Miroku said.

"Ok ok." Ms. Higurashi laughed.

"My dad is a dessert freak. He's like a 5 year old when it comes to desserts, especially ones made by your mom." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who was sitting next to him.

Kagome giggled to herself. "Same with Sango."

"Father, I'm going to show Kagome the back garden." In Inuyasha said while standing up.

"Sure, go right on ahead." Mr. Taisho said with a mouthful of cake.

IN THE BACK GARDEN

"WOW!" Kagome yelled. "So beautiful back here! So many rose bushes! The lights in the cherry trees are simply gorgeous!" Kagome kept running around the garden admiring all the flowers and how they glowed from the lights in the cherry trees.

"My mother had those lights placed in the cherry tree because she wanted to be able to look out her window at night and be reminded of that cherry tree in the park." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome walked over to the cherry tree. She closed her eyes and touched the tree trunk with her hand.

"Wow…" Kagome said aloud. 'I can feel the energy of love from this tree.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Uh...Kagome…" Inuyasha uttered.

"Yes?" Kagome replied still touching the tree. Cherry blossom petals were falling gracefully from the branches.

"Um…never mind." Inuyasha said quickly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stopped touching the tree and walked over to the bench where Inuyasha was sitting and was now staring at the ground.

"What is it?" Kagome repeated again with her head tilted to the side.

"I…um...you…err…here." Inuyasha said as he hastily took out a rectangular box with a red ribbon around it. He handed it to Kagome. "It's uh…a present, just because. When I saw it I thought of you…" Inuyasha looked the other way to hide his blush.

Kagome blushed too. "Arigato Inuyasha. Um…can I open it?"

"Uh huh." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome opened the box and it revealed a shimmering pink jewel sphere on a gold chain.

"Wow. It's so pretty…" Kagome stared in awe. Kagome then stood up and bowed to Inuyasha who was still looking the other way. "Arigato, I don't know what I did to deserve such a thing but… arigato…" Kagome was still in her bowing position.

Inuyasha didn't notice until the second 'arigato'. "No, it's ok. Inuyasha slightly bowed back. "Here." Inuyasha took the necklace from Kagome's hands and placed it in front of her and clasped the necklace together.

Kagome was looking at the jewel even closer and soon saw a single cherry blossom petal in the middle of the jewel.

"Inuyasha, look at this. It's a cherry blossom petal!" Kagome said excitedly while showing Inuyasha the petal.

"I know. I had that put in there. That one day at the park, you seemed to really like that cherry tree and the flowers. So I decided to have a petal from one of those flowers placed in it. Then you can always have part of that tree with you." Inuyasha smiled

It then got quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence but a happy one. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was staring over at the cherry tree, which seemed to glow in a magical way.

One of Kagome's hands was around the jewel. Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Um...Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha always seems to get enough courage to call Kagome's name and then lose all of his confidence and end up saying, "Nothing."

"Uh...do you like the necklace? If you don't like it I can always go get a different one." Inuyasha said quickly and nervously.

"No, no! I really like it." Kagome said with a smile.

"Um…Kagome…" Inuyasha started again.

"Yes?"

"Will you…err…uh…um…will…you…like to go out with me sometime?" Inuyasha said the last few words as fast as he can that Kagome couldn't hear him clearly.

"What did you say? Gomen, I couldn't understand the last words because you said it so quickly." Kagome stated.

"Aw, don't make me say it again." Inuyasha said.

"Gomen..." Kagome bowed her head.

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me. Sometimes?" Inuyasha said slowly.

Kagome let out a little gasp and then looked at the ground. She was trying to not let Inuyasha see her blushing.

'Great, she's going to say no. I'm such an idiot." Inuyasha thought to himself as he was getting up.

"Let's go in Ka-"

"Yes." Kagome whispered in the middle of Inuyasha's sentence.

"Um, did you say 'yes'?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha glowing amber eyes. She nodded.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

"Good morning Kagome!" Sango yelled to Kagome who was just walking through the school gates.

"Good morning to you too Sango" Kagome was in a really good mood. Inuyasha asked when Kagome wanted to go out. They both then decided to go on a Sunday for a picnic in the park.

The bell had rung and the two girls went to the class where they met up with Miroku and Inuyasha waiting outside the classroom.

"Good morning ladies" Miroku said with a smile.

"Good morning." Kagome and Sango said together.

Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha and said to him with a big smile, "Good Morning Inuyasha."

"Morning Kagome," Inuyasha said back.

"So…Kagome…" Miroku said slowly and mischievously.

"Um…yeah?" Kagome said sort of puzzled

"Miroku, stop scaring Kagome." Sango ordered.

"Didn't you hear Sango?" Miroku said with a creepy smile.

"Hear what? Kagome, what is he talking about?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome said.

Miroku just laughed.

"Just shut up Miroku." Inuyasha ordered.

Inuyasha said to Sango, "I…uh…askedkagomeout."

"Kagome why didn't you tell me!" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"I was going to in class…" Kagome replied.

The bell rung again.

Kikyo was inside the classroom sitting near the window next to the door, listening to every word they were saying. Hanging on to every detail they said.

'THAT HIGURASHI IS GOING TO DIE!' Kikyo thought angrily.

Hehee it always in like this…sorta…


	9. The Play and Date

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

CHAPTER 9: The Play and Date.

CLASS

The four of them entered the classroom while Mr. Souma was trying to get the classes attention. "Everyone settle down."

While he was waiting for the class to calm down, Mr. Souma had brought out a large sheet of what poster paper and clipped it to the front board.

"Class, we are going to do a play for the whole school and we have been chosen to do Snow White or Hamlet. Let's take a vote. Whoever wants to do Hamlet, raise your hand?

1, 2, 3," Mr. Souma trailed off as he counted the hands.

"Ok, now who wants to do Snow White?" Mr. Souma counted again.

"Alright, just as I expected. Snow White. When I call your name come up here with a pencil and then write your name at the bottom of one of the black lines."

One by one, Mr. Souma had called up a student, until finally everyone had gone up.

The top of the paper was covered and that was where the roles in the play were.

"Ok, let's see who gets to be the evil step-mother. Ah, Kikyo fits you perfectly."

The class bursted out laughing.

"WHAT! NO WAY? IM TOO CUTE TO BE AN UGLY OLD HAG!" Kikyo yelled.

Mr. Souta had named all the other roles. Some people were going to help build the set and others design the costumes. Some students also had to be the animals from the forest.

"Lastly, we announce Snow White and the Prince." The only ones who didn't have a role were Kagura, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga. "If you aren't Snow White or the Prince, then those people will be helping with the lights." Mr. Souma stated.

"Snow White shall be…." Mr. Souma said as he moved his finger down the black lines from the word 'Snow White' down to where Kagome's name sat. "Higurashi Kagome!"

"Hooray! Kagome!" Sango yelled as she hugged Kagome.

"No! Not fair. Mr. Souma, can I change roles with Kagome? Please!" Kikyo pleaded.

"No." Mr. Souma said flatly.

"I hope I'm the Prince." Kouga grinned.

"And the Prince is…." Again, Mr. Souma moved his finger down the paper. "Taisho Inuyasha!"

LUNCH

"So…Inuyasha…you're the Prince and Kagome is Snow White…" Miroku had that creepy grin on his face again.

"You're point…" Inuyasha said.

"Don't be jealous that you are a tree Miroku." Sango laughed.

"Hey, it's better than being a dwarf." Miroku stated.

"Haha, Miroku, you're a…._t_ree…," Kagome laughed stretching the word 'tree'.

"Hey Kagome, you know there in the story of Snow White, she 'dies' and then gets a kiss from the Prince and then is awaken again."

"Nuh uh. That's Sleeping Beauty." Kagome said.

"Nope. Snow White's evil step-mother gives her a poisonous apple that she eats and then she can only be awaken with love's first kiss…" Sango corrected.

"Really…" Kagome was lost in thought. "Wait, that means that the Prince is going to have to kiss me, Snow white!"

"Heehhee, yup" Sango laughed. "Don't you want to kiss Inuyasha?"

"It's not that, it's just that I wanted my first kiss to come from someone I love and that it isn't forceful, like this is."

"Isn't Inuyasha someone you love…?" Sango asked with a silly grin.

"He's someone I _like _but I haven't known him long enough to be able to _love_ him."

"I see." Sango said, with her smile gone.

"But I'm pretty sure he's the one," Kagome smiled. 'I really hope he's the one'. Kagome thought to herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome was walking home from the grocery store one day after school._

_Ms. Higurashi had asked Kagome to buy eggs for a dessert she was making later that evening._

_So as she walked down the street, not knowing where she was, for she was looking at the receipt and making sure that she had the right change, Kagome was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. _

_She had gone to the nearest house with an old lady sitting on the front porch knitting._

"_Um…Obaa-chan…may you tell me where I might be? Obaa-chan?" Kagome asked politely._

"_Come in, my dear child, for a while and have a cup of tea. It's mighty cold today." The old lady said as she got up to go inside._

_Kagome wanted to go home right away but she didn't mean any disrespect. _

_Inside, the old lady led her to a table with a centerpiece of flowers._

"_Sit, dear child." The old lady placed a cup of tea in front of Kagome._

"_Itadakimasu…"Kagome said as she took a sip of tea._

"_You must wonder who I must be and why I would offer tea to a stranger…"the old lady said._

"_I happen to be Ayo Kouga's grandmother. He has talked much about you. I sensed that you have some priestess powers in you." Kouga's grandma continued._

"_Um…yes…" Kagome said._

"_Let me see your hand Kagome-chan." Kagome reached across the table and placed her hand faced up on the table._

"_Ah…I see you are having love trouble. My grandson would not be happy that you are not the one for him." Kouga's grandmother grinned. "The one for you has long silver hair and glowing eyes,"_

_Kagome gasped, 'Inuyasha,' she thought. _

"_but there will be many ups and downs and even times when you will get hurt but you two will one day set aside all your differences and see that you two were meant to be…" _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

SUNDAY

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

Inuyasha had rung the bell 3 times, until finally Kagome's Grandpa opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha bowed.

"No, no, call me Grandpa." Kagome's grandpa said.

"Ok, uh…Mr. Hig- I mean, Grandpa" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is here." Kagome's grandpa yelled towards the kitchen. "I see you have brought Kagome her favorite flowers." Kagome's grandpa pointed to the bunch of cherry blossoms in his hand with a box of sweets.

"Uh...yeah…" Inuyasha said nervously.

Kagome was preparing the lunch. Inuyasha insisted to have it catered but Kagome said that would be spoiling her and that she wanted to have Inuyasha taste her cooking. He had tasted Sango's already.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha.

Kagome handed him the picnic basket. "Here Inuyasha hold this please, I have to go get the picnic blanket. Be right back." Kagome then ran back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha had nearly dropped the basket because he was trying to hold the basket in one hand and at the same time trying not to crush the cherry blossoms in his other hand.

Kagome had come back with a pink and white picnic blanket.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Bye Grandpa." Kagome then grabbed the picnic basket and that's when she saw the cherry blossoms.

Inuyasha had saw her staring at the flowers and then handed her the flowers as she handed him back the picnic basket.

"They are beautiful." Kagome brought the flowers close to her face. "They feel so soft. Thank you. Here Inuyasha put the box inside the basket."

Inuyasha put the box of sweets inside the basket.

Kagome was now holding onto the basket and flowers.

"Um…Kagome let me hold the basket and you hold the flowers." Inuyasha said.

"No, its ok, I got it." Kagome said. They were now walking to the park where Inuyasha had brought Kagome that one morning.

Inuyasha took the basket anyways.

"Um…thank you." Kagome thanked.

"No problem." Inuyasha said.

They were at the park and went through the trees that had golden yellow and red leaves.

They then went over to the cherry tree and Kagome took out the blanket and spread it under the tree on the soft green grass.

A small breeze had blown by and many cherry blossom petals had fallen over to the blanket.

Kagome then began laying out the food she had packed while Inuyasha took out the drinks.

"So what did you think of _my_ cooking, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when they were done eating and cleaning up.

"I like Sango's better." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome had a sad face on her face. "Honestly?"

"No, I'm just messing with you, yours were delicious." Inuyasha smiled.

"You're just saying that." Kagome said as she placed all the plates in the basket and took out to sodas.

"I'm not really." Inuyasha said seriously. "Let's eat those chocolates I got you."

Kagome reached inside the basket and took out the box of chocolates.

They ate the chocolates silently while watching the cherry petals drift from the tree to the ground.

"Kagome do you want to do 'Snow White'?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Well, it does because we…err…have to do that one scene…" Inuyasha said.

"The kissing scene?" Kagome wondered.

"Um...yea…" Inuyasha said.

"I don't mind, as long as it's you." Kagome wasn't the least nervous.

"Wait, did I hear you correctly?" Inuyasha eyes were wide open with surprise.

Kagome didn't say anything. Her hand was over the necklace Inuyasha had given her.

"Yes. Better you than Kouga. You know the funny thing is that I met Kouga's grandmother the other day. She said-. Never mind." Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha about what the obaa-chan had told her.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean if you're not, we can ask Mr. Souma to do another play or something…" Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome got up and stretched. She closed her eyes and smelled the pretty scent of the cherry blossoms.

Suddenly, an arrow flew from behind a nearby tree and it had missed Kagome by less than an inch.

Inuyasha had caught the arrow in his bare hands.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome with the broken arrow in his hand.

"Kikyo!" Kagome glared at the figure that was running through the trees. She started to run after her but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"No, let her be…don't let her ruin our….date…" Inuyasha let go of Kagome and walked back towards the tree.

Kagome just stood there with her mouth opened a little because she was going to protest but she also walked back to the tree.

Kagome leaned against the giant trunk of the tree and sighed.

"…_even times when you will get hurt…" _Kagome thought back to what the old lady said.

'Inuyasha, are you really going to hurt me?' Kagome thought she looked over at Inuyasha who was scanning the trees look for any other suspicious figure. 'I hope not…"

End Of


	10. The Kiss

Destiny is what is meant to be…

_People say… that love is the hardest game of all because how can one win if there are no rules to play by…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

Chapter 10: The Kiss.

* * *

THEATER

"Everyone come here for a minute!" Mr. Souma was trying to gather everyone onto the stage.

It took a while for the class to settle down and have everyone in one place.

"Ok, today is the first rehearsal. So we are going to work backwards from the end of the story to the front, starting with Snow White and the Prince." Mr. Souma explained. "Now, the trees and animals can just hang out for today. But everyone else, start memorizing your lines. I did this on purpose because Snow White and the Prince do not have many lines at the end of the story. Places!" Mr. Souma walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho, ready?" Mr. Souma asked.

"Hai." Inuyasha and Kagome replied in unison.

"Alright!" Mr. Souma exclaimed as he slapped a rolled up paper into his palm.

Since it was the first day of rehearsal no sets and props were made yet and they had to make do with a table brought in from an empty class room.

Kagome laid down on the table and waited for Inuyasha to say his lines.

"Oh, my dear sweet princess, what became of you?" Inuyasha said dully as he knelt down next to the table.

"Inuyasha! Put more feeling into it!" Mr. Souma yelled.

"Oh, my dear sweet princess, what became of you?" Inuyasha said with more feeling and a louder voice.

The people who were playing the dwarfs surrounded the table.

"Prince, sire, she is dead, no longer of this world," a dwarf said.

"That cannot be." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry, sire, but it is true." Another dwarf said.

Then the dwarfs backed up from the table about 2 feet to give Inuyasha room to get closer to Kagome.

"Then I shall give you one last kiss and die by your side." Inuyasha bent down and leaned forward.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched.

'C'mon, Inuyasha, you can do this.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

'What's taken that baka so long, this table isn't _that_ comfortable.' Kagome thought, wanting to move, but knew that if she would they would have to do this over.

Inuyasha leaned closer and closer and just as he was about to kiss Kagome, Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha's head turned to see who had made such a noise.

Kagome sat up, relieved that she could move and get her back off from that table.

"Ahhhh!" Kikyo had dropped at box she was holding and all of its contents right on top of her foot. Apparently she was holding the box upside down and the top opened.

"Are you alright Kikyo?" One of Kikyo's friends asked.

"Oww, owww, OWW!" Kikyo yelled again as she tried to move her foot.

Mr. Souma sighed. "Can someone please assist Ms. Kikyo to the nurse?"

Kagura and Kanna helped Kikyo hop down the stage and out the theater.

"Ok, let's continue." Mr. Souma instructed.

Kagome gave a little nod to Inuyasha before lying down again. She closed her eyes.

'Was that a nod?' Inuyasha asked himself, confused.

"Inuyasha? Ready?" Mr. Souma asked.

Inuyasha turned around and nodded.

"Ok, on three, one, two, three." Mr. Souma counted.

Inuyasha said his lines and the dwarves theirs, then it was to the kissing scene again.

Inuyasha leaned forward, closer and closer.

'I can do it; it's not a big deal.' Inuyasha thought.

He was right above Kagome's lips when he just closed his own eyes and kissed Kagome.

There were a few quiet gasps.

The narrator quickly said their lines and the curtains were closed.

Before Kagome could get up and stretch, Inuyasha was gone.

Kagome sat up on the table and brushed her fingers across her lips.

'That was my…first kiss…' Kagome thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

I'm sorry its such a SHORT chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. For sure, if not then I will make the next next one long as it can possibly be.

R&R!


End file.
